Phantoms in the Phantomhive Manor
by ohsnapitzdomo
Summary: After accidentally flying through a spontaneous ghost portal, Danny, Sam, and Tucker end up in Victorian England, not far from the Phantomhive manor. Ciel Phantomhive decides that he wouldn't mind learning more about the ghost world and invites them to stay with him temporarily. What kind of relationships will form within the Phantomhive household with these newcomers?
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHH—!" _crash!_

"Beware because it is I, the Box Ghost!"

Danny crawled out of the whole in the wall of the building he had just crashed into. He glared at said Box Ghost.

"Um, don't get cocky. You know just as well as I do that that was a lucky hit. How did you even get ahold of the Fenton Creep Stick?"

The Box Ghost didn't respond, instead choosing to come at Danny once again with a battle cry. Danny merely fake-yawned and went intangible as the Box Ghost flew right through him.

"Seriously? We've been doing this for how long and you still forget that I can do that? We're _both ghosts_ for crying out loud!"

"Danny, quit taunting him and put him in the thermos already!" Sam yelled from below in the street.

Danny sighed and pulled the thermos from the strap behind his back. He removed the cap and promptly captured the Box Ghost in the absorbent blue ray. As usual, the Box Ghost screamed and guaranteed his eventual revenge against him as he swirled into the vacuum-like thermos of ghostly doom. Danny put the thermos back on his strap and floated to the ground where his friends were, landing next to Sam.

"It's almost like you draw these fights out now," Tucker complained, folding his arms in annoyance. "You can beat the Box Ghost in three seconds—we've timed you! But it took you an entire _two_ minutes this time!"

Sam and Danny stared at Tucker with blank expressions. Tucker glared back stubbornly, arms still crossed.

Danny sighed. "I should probably take you guys home now. It's almost 7:00 and I _still_ have a curfew."

"I still can't believe that your parents still insist on a curfew even though they are aware of the fact that you hunt ghosts now," Sam said, amused, as Danny grabbed her and Tucker. "I mean, they still let you out after 7:00 when your ghost sense goes off, but they _really_ don't want you to have a life other than ghost hunting and school. Don't you deserve some time to go out _after_ you've saved the city for the nth time?"

Danny shrugged as he jumped up and flew off into the sky. "Eh, they just want me to be safe. I understand it now after all I've been through."

Tucker busted out laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with our irresponsible friend?"

Danny looked affronted. "What? I can develop into a mature person."

Sam and Tucker started snickering on either side of Danny. Danny sighed irritably.

"Fine. For that, you're getting dropped off first, Tucker."

Tucker scoffed. "Pfft. I already knew that was going to happen. You're going to drop me off then take Sam to go do God knows—WHAA?!"

Before Tucker could finish his inappropriate insinuation, a random ghost portal opened up right in front of a blushing Danny. All three of them started screaming as they flew through the unfortunate portal, unable to stop in time due to Danny's speed. They had gone through plenty of random portals before, but they had been anticipating those; this portal had been entirely unexpected.

Danny quickly turned around to go back through it, but the portal closed just before he reached it.

"UGH, darn it!" He cried exasperated.

"Well, this is great," Sam deadpanned.

"Tell me about it," Tucker replied, equally deadpanning.

Danny took a look around at where they were. Trees and open land. He spotted a mansion in the distance.

"Hey guys, I see a mansion," he pointed in the direction he saw it with his tail.

"What? I don't see anything?" Sam complained while straining her eyes to see farther.

"Danny, you're forgetting that you have way better eyesight than us," Tucker reminded.

"Oh, hehe," he said, sweat-dropping. "Sorry about that. Well, I can still get us there in no time."

"Oh, no, please don't say you're going to g_O AT 130 MILES PER HOUR AGAIN!_" Sam shrieked as Tucker also screamed like a five-year-old when Danny shot off at top speed towards the unknown manor.

Ten seconds later, with pale and wind-burnt faces, Sam and Tucker were let down in front of the manor's front door. Sam stumbled a bit before Danny gently steadied her. Tucker, on the other hand, found some rose bushes to vomit in.

"I…_hate_…when you…do that…Danny," Tucker rasped out, clutching his stomach.

Danny wrinkled his nose is disdain. "Ugh, that reeks, Tucker. You couldn't have chosen a farther place to barf?"

Tucker looked offended. "I can't decide where I barf! It just comes out!"

Danny shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just find out where—and _when_—we're at." He pushed the doorbell button and waited.

Not five whole seconds later, a sharp-looking butler answered the door with a curious expression. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I'm the family butler. How may I assist you?" He eyed the odd clothing the newcomers wore.

Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uhh, this is going to be a weird question, but, uh, what year is it?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He noticed something odd about the boy, aside from his odd choice in clothing. Was he glowing? "1889."

"What?! The Victorian era?! No technology!" Tucker wailed beside Danny, clutching onto his PDA dramatically.

Danny elbowed him in the ribs. "Be quiet, Tuck. You don't have to be so obvious."

Sebastian, of course, noticed this. "Pardon my intrusive question, but…are you a ghost?"

Danny paled.

Sam smacked him on the arm. "You moron! You're still in ghost form!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so used to everyone on the planet knowing what I am!" Danny defended.

Sebastian smiled politely. "It's quite alright. I assume you must have flown through a spontaneous portal?"

Danny became suspicious. "What do you know about ghost portals?"

Sebastian's polite smile turned into a smirk. "Please, come inside. It's quite hot out and my master will be very interested in you."

Danny looked at Sam for approval. Sam sighed. "We might as well. It's the best thing we can do for now," she said, though she was suspicious of this butler now, as well.

Danny sighed. "Alright, we'll come in. But I don't want to freak anybody out so…" Twin rings of light flashed and he reverted back into his human form.

Sebastian's eyes widened at this. He had seen more ghosts than he had cared to, but not once has he _ever_ seen a hybrid ghost-human. "Right this way then," he said, stepping aside for them, collecting himself from his shock.

He led them up the stairs and through a few turns as they made their way to Ciel's study. As they walked, Tucker let out a low whistle.

"Man, this place is about as big as your mansion, Sam," Tucker noted in awe.

"Yeah, but this place has more rooms. My mansion has bigger rooms for things like bowling alleys and movie theatres," Sam replied thoughtfully.

Sebastian noted this and stored this information in the back of his mind for later discussion with his master.

"Here we are. Please allow me to alert the young master to your presence." He knocked lightly on the door. "Young master, we have unexpected visitors," he stated as he opened the door.

The door slowly swung open, revealing to the trio a twelve-year-old boy with slate-blue hair and an eye patch.

Tucker was the first to recover from shock. "This kid is your 'master?'" he asked, bluntly.

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam scolded at the same time. They noticed a vein-mark appear on the boy's forehead.

Sebastian stepped in front of them. "This is our young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he said to the awkward trio. He turned and bowed to his master. "Young master, these people are…from the future. I think that you'll be quite interested in them."

Ciel raised a single eyebrow in interest. "Quite. Please, do have a seat," he gestured to the two seats in front of his desk.

Danny and Sam each took a seat. Tucker was left out. He groaned.

"Why do I always have to be the third wheel?"

Sam shot him a look. "Because we're the responsible ones. Go sit on the floor or something."

Sebastian set a chair down in between Danny's and Sam's chairs. "Nonsense, there are plenty of chairs to use. Please, have a seat, Mr. Tucker."

The three gaped at how quickly he had brought the chair. Tucker quietly took a seat.

Danny was amazed. He had only known himself to have the capability to be that quick.

"How did you get that so quickly?" Danny asked incredulously.

Sebastian bowed and smirked. "If I couldn't adequately supply enough seats for my master's guests, then what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel cleared his throat. "Alright, back to the matter at hand. You come from the future, you say? Do explain how." He smirked. "And don't bother with hiding details. I'm quite familiar with the supernatural."

Danny looked at him quizzically. "Uh, okay then. We came through a ghost portal," he said bluntly.

Ciel looked confused. "A ghost portal?"

Sebastian spoke up. "A ghost portal is a spontaneous portal that opens up for a varying time span of seconds or minutes that leads to alternate dimensions, time periods, and places, young master."

Ciel redirected his gaze to Danny. "How would you get through one of those?"

Danny scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Ah, well, I'm sort of…half…ghost." Ciel's eyes widened considerably. "And when I was flying home, this portal just opened up right in front of me and I was going too fast to avoid going through it."

"Wait—so you're half dead?" Ciel asked, disbelieving.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I get that question a lot. Uh, yeah, I guess that you could consider me half dead."

"Prove it to me."

"Huh?"

"Prove to me that you're half-ghost."

Danny shrugged. "Okay."

He smirked before quickly going intangible and overshadowing Tucker's body. Tucker's body froze before his eyes flashed green.

"Hi, I'm Tucker! Don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool you. I'm a stud."

Tucker's body flashed green as Danny left his body.

"I _really_ hate when you do that," Tucker complained bitterly with his arms crossed.

Ciel stared at Danny as he resumed tangibility in his seat with his mouth slightly agape. Sure, he had seen Sebastian do plenty of inhuman things, but he had never seen someone defy physics like this. He was a few steps from becoming completely childish and asking what kind of powers he had. Instead, he forced himself to be "mature" and ask the obvious question.

"How did you get this way?"

"Ah, it's a long story," Danny said, cringing at the painful memory.

Ciel waved him off. "I've got time."

Danny nodded. "Well, my parents are scientists and ghost hunters. So, they invented a ghost portal when I was 14. It was basically like a door between this world and the ghost zone. Well, when they plugged it in to try it out, it didn't work. So, I decided to check it out. I put on this ridiculous safety jumpsuit—the colors were reversed—and went inside the portal to examine it closely. As I ran my hand along the wall, I accidentally pressed the "ON" button that I didn't realize was there. I don't really remember much after that. I just remember an intense pain running through every vertebrae in my body, like my DNA was being set on fire or something. Then I woke up and my hair was white and my eyes were green and I had these weird ghost powers."

"But you can shift back and forth from human to ghost? At will?" Ciel asked, fascinated, leaning forward in his chair.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't use to be at will. The first month I was adjusting, I would turn invisible or intangible at the most inopportune times. And I wasn't good at staying in ghost form. It took a lot of energy. I'm 16 now, so I'm pretty experienced and I have a good control over all my powers."

"I see," Ciel said nonchalantly. "So you won't be destroying my mansion if I let you stay here, I assume?"

Sam perked up at this. "You mean you'll give us a place to stay?"

"Of course," Ciel replied. "Your friend…?"

"Danny," he answered.

Ciel nodded. "Your friend Danny here interests me a bit. I'm sure we'll both benefit from this."

"_Yes!_" Sam whisper-shouted. "We're going to be staying in an actual Victorian manor. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Danny."

Danny laughed. "Actually, I do. But isn't your manor Victorian-style?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this. Sam sighed. "Yes, but it's not actually _Victorian_. It's _Victorian-esque_. It was built in the 21st century, Danny."

Ciel cleared his throat. Sam and Danny blushed in embarrassment. They both mouthed a _sorry_ to him.

"Anyways, how shall we do the rooming arrangements?" Ciel inquired.

"Do _not_ put those two together. _I'm warning you_," Tucker said ominously.

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam exclaimed.

Danny turned back to Ciel with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. "We'll take separate rooms," he informed.

_It's not like I can't visit Sam like I do every other night,_ he thought smugly.

"Very well, then," Ciel said. He sat back in his chair and smirked at the trio. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Nina was summoned to measure and make clothes for the new trio. Ciel understood that societal ideals were different where/when they were from but it would still be unacceptable for them to wear what they were wearing now—especially Sam's crop top and mini skirt. So Danny, Sam, and Tucker were put into Ciel's dressing room so Nina could measure them. When Nina arrived, she was awestruck by Sam's attire.

"My, my, what a daredevil we have here!" Nina gushed, running over to Sam to fondle her clothing. "Such progressive clothes you're wearing! I would almost think you've come straight from the future!"

The trio laughed nervously amongst themselves. Ciel rolled his eyes while Sebastian explained to Nina what they needed her to do. Danny and Tucker were measured first, in their clothing, followed by Sam. Nina informed them that they could request specifications for whatever they wanted her to make for them since these outfits were going to be all they wore from here on out. Sam shocked Danny and Tucker when she voiced her request.

"Hey, Miss Nina?"

"Yes, Miss Sam?" Nina paused in her measuring of Sam and looked up at her.

"Could you make my dresses as black as possible? And maybe add some purple? I want the most gothic dresses you can think of. Also, I want pants. And boots. Like the ones that little maid lady wears."

Danny and Tucker gaped at her. "But you _hate_ dresses, Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam scoffed. "Not Victorian ones. You can_not_ get more gothic than this."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Nina responded excitedly. "Oh, this gives me so many new ideas! Black and purple will be the theme with the occasional blood red ribbon!" She quickly finished her measuring and ran to fetch her sketchbook. "And with your short black hair, I'll give you a variety of long-sleeved dresses! Black will be the base color with purple being the color for outerwear and accessories! And I can make complementary outfits for your boyfriend there! But not too fancy as these are for everyday wear and not occasional events. You're a bit out of my preferred client age-range but, _oh_, I'll make exceptional matching outfits for balls and dances!" She spastically shuffled around for her sketchbook and then glared at everybody. "Everybody _out!_ I _must_ have peace and solitude for this!" She shoved everybody out of the room and locked the door behind them.

Danny looked at Ciel. "Is she always like that?"

Ciel shrugged. "She cares about her work. That's why I trust her with all my outfit creations."

Sebastian approached the group and bowed to Ciel. "Young master, I have prepared tea and snacks for you and your guests while you wait for Miss Nina to finish."

"Very well," Ciel said. "Follow us then, if you will," he said to the trio as Sebastian led them to a living room containing a table full of cakes and pastries and a cart of teas. The teenagers' mouths instantly watered at the sight of such marvelous sweets. They ran to a seat to stuff themselves full of the treats handmade by Sebastian.

"See, Tucker? You don't always need meat to have great food," Sam said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

Tucker scoffed. "Oh, please. There is _nothing_ that tastes better than a great steak with some A1 sauce and some pulled pork on the side with barbeque sauce." Then he took a bite of strawberry cake and reconsidered. "Ahh, on second thought, this _is_ pretty good."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Do you not like meat?"

"I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Sam said proudly.

"A _what?_" Ciel asked befuddled.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny and Tucker replied at the same time.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're one of _those_, then. No matter. To each his own—or _her_ own. You are free to request vegetarian dishes for Sebastian to make for meals."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly, turning to Sebastian for confirmation.

"If my master wills it, then it shall be so," Sebastian replied, bowing. "I might add that there are approximately thirty four vegetarian restaurants in London that you might be interested in visiting."

Sam turned to Danny with a huge excited smile. "Danny, we should totally visit th—WHAA?!"

All of a sudden someone on a cart came screaming and rolling into the room. Just as they were about to be crushed, Danny turned himself, Sam, and the chairs they were sitting on intangible so that the cart went flying through them and into the wall behind them. The person on the cart hit the wall with a pained "Oof." He sat up, rubbing his head and fixing his straw hat. He looked up at everyone with a sheepish smile.

"Tee-hee. Sorry 'bout that."

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly. "Finny, I have told you repeatedly that the manor is not a playhouse for you to roll around on the carts in."

Finny's eyes watered in guilt. "I'm so sorry Sebastian! I was coming up with Bard who was bringing the extra cart to put the dirty dishes on and I thought it would be fun to ride on it a bit. _Please, I'm so sorry!_"

"It's alright, Finny," Sebastian said, sighing again. "Nothing was damaged and no one was hurt."

"Oh? That's right," Finny murmured as he looked at Danny and Sam. "Wasn't I heading right towards you?"

Danny and Sam glanced at each other uncertainly. "Ah, well," Danny started, glancing at Ciel for permission. Ciel waved his hand in an _I-don't-care_ gesture.

Danny nodded and continued. "Well, ah, I turned us intangible so that we wouldn't get hurt."

Finny looked at him with a tilted head and a blank expression.

"I'm half ghost."

Silence.

After about twenty seconds of still silence, the three servants gathered up in front of him, pummeling him with questions.

"So you're half-dead?"

"What else can ya do?"

"Please don't haunt me! I didn't mean to run almost run into you!"

Danny laughed nervously and waved his hands in a placating gesture in an attempt to calm them down.

Sam butted in to save Danny. "It's okay, guys!" she said with her hands up. "He's a good ghost. He protects people; he doesn't hurt or haunt them."

This calmed the trio of asininity down a bit. Finny gasped a bit in wonder. "So you're like a hero, then, yeah? Do you have a hero name?" he asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. I go by Danny Phantom when I'm in my ghost form," Danny replied.

"You've anotha form? Let us see it!" Mey-rin begged, holding her hands together. Finny and Bard made noises of agreement. Danny sighed and stood up from his chair.

Twin bands of light flashed around his waist and bounded away from each other to reveal a glowing, black jumpsuit-wearing ghost with white hair and electric green eyes.

Mey-rin nearly fainted while Bard and Finny were captivated in amazement. Even Ciel halted the sip of tea he was about to take to stare in wonder at the transformation. More surprising, Sebastian had paused briefly in his tidying to catch the bewildering scene.

Danny rolled his eyes and laughed. "It's really not that big of a deal. I've got powers more interesting than a simple transformation."

Finny was now fully intent on learning all about their guest's super cool powers. "Show us some!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That's gonna be difficult since a lot of my powers are offensive. I don't really wanna hurt anyone."

"Aw, are you sure?" Finny sighed sadly but then quickly perked up. "Could you at least turn me invisible so I can see what it's like to be see-through?"

Without any contact, Finny instantly vanished from the visible spectrum. The only way you could tell Finny was there was by the, "Wow, this is so cool!" that emitted from the general direction he was standing in.

When Finny reappeared seconds later, Bard gave Danny a shocked look. "How'd ya do that without even touchin' 'im?"

Danny transformed back into his human self and sat back down to eat some more. "It's a new power I recently discovered. I think it's related to my telekinesis. I used to only be able to turn other people intangible by physically touching them. Now, I just have to look at them and it works."

Finny "wowed" some more before Sebastian directed the three out of the room and back to their duties.

Ciel set his tea cup down and fixed his gaze on Danny. "So, explain to me this "hero" role that you implied you fill in your time period. What exactly do you protect people from?"

Danny set his scone down. "Other ghosts, really. Once I accidentally activated the ghost portal that my parents invented, it served as a constant gateway between the two realms. So now ghosts are constantly coming through the ghost portal to try and take over the world," Danny sighed before quietly adding, "even though they've seen me waste every other ghost who's made the same ridiculous attempt."

After a few more minutes of silent eating, Nina burst into the room extravagantly. "I have finished the plans! I will take my leave now. Expect the finished outfits to arrive in five days to a week."

"Thank you, Miss Nina!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker chorused.

Nina smiled brightly at them. "Anything for little Ciel, here." She said, squishing his cheek, much to Ciel's annoyance. "And you, as well, Miss Manson! Feel free to ask me for anything else. I would love to design for your exquisite tastes!" She gave a wave and trotted out of the room.

Ciel then stood from his chair and glanced at Sebastian. "Sebastian, show our guests to their temporary rooms. I shall retire to my study to finish today's work."

Sebastian bowed and directed his gaze to the teens. "Please, follow me, then."

Sebastian showed Tucker to his room first, where Tucker laid on the bed and whined about not having a computer to play Doomed on.

Sam was directed to her room next where she ogled the intricate curtains and bed spread.

Danny was guided to his room last, which was across the hall from his friends' rooms. But Danny paid no attention to his room and instead turned to Sebastian.

"What are you?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the vague question event though he knew exactly what he was asking.

Danny eyed him. "You aren't a ghost, obviously, since my ghost sense isn't going off, but I can still sense that you aren't human. What are you?" he repeated.

Sebastian smirked darkly. "Let's just say I'm from a realm a bit more dark than the ghost zone," he replied, his eyes glowing a deep pink.

"Now, please enjoy your room. If you require anything, please don't hesitate to ask," he said politely, bowing and then leaving to tend to his young master, leaving behind a confused and doubly more suspicious halfa.


End file.
